The "Wormy" Effect
This is the 17th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach, and the 3rd episode of season 2. (We see Hoopla sitting underneath a palm tree) Hoopla: Hey wait a minute, why is there a palm tree underwater? Also where am I? (Hoopla looks around and sees many more cookie cutter palm trees) Hoopla: OH NO THEY’VE FINALLY FOUND ME! Wait wrong TV show. Other Hoopla: Hi Hoopla: (screams) Who the heck are you? A mirror? Other Hoopla: Life is but a walking shadow. (disappears for some reason) Hoopla: OK, enough about palm trees, I need to remember what happened. (Hoopla tries to remember how he got there) Hoopla: There was like...a spiral or something. Very neon...but I can’t recall! (Hoopla sees a neon tree) Hoopla: OH NO! Wait no I need to actually remember now. (Thinking music plays while he rubs his forehead intensely) Oh yeah I remember now. I think I’m in… another dimension. (The beach dimension falls apart) Hoopla: Guess not, I’m apparently still in the vortex. Perhaps it was a figment of my imagination...wait this is too smart for me I can’t talk like this. (Hoopla sees a bright light) Hoopla: Oh no, I think this is when I enter a new dimension! I hope I get rich in this one. Doclement: Fat chance. Hoopla: Hey, I thought you were- (the fake Doclement turns into a sea spider and bites Hoopla on the leg) MY LEG! (Hoopla enters a dimension that looks like his home) Hoopla: Ah, home sweet home. Well not really but whatever. (He enters the apartment and notices that the people in the lobby are all wearing octopus masks) Person 1: This mask makes it hard to breathe. Cop: Keep it on, or else you’re under arrest! Person 1: Why don’t you try wearing one for a change? Hoopla: Um… hi. Cop: FREEZE, criminal! (he pulls out an octopus mask) Wear this. Hoopla: Ew, I ain’t wearing that. (the cop tasers him, and Hoopla wakes up in a prison made of red licorice) What the clamety heck? Cop: Sorry, we ran out of black licorice. Hoopla: You’re dumb. (He eats through the licorice cell and starts taking off) Cop: AFTER HIM! (Cop 2 is asleep) I SAID AFTER HIM! (Cop 2 wakes up) Cop 2: Dear Neptune!- oh it’s just you. Yeah, after him! (Hoopla runs out of the prison and into another dimension, where everything is blue) Hoopla: This reminds me of a little song, called… I’M BLU- (A Boopla approaches him and shakes him) Boopla: Don’t sing that! I’ve heard that at least 500 times today and it’s driving me insane! It’s still stuck in my head! Hoopla: o. Sorry. Boopla: Wanna know why? Because I’m blue! Hoopla: Oh, I get it now. Boopla: Nevermind, I’m green. Hoopla: Great news. Gotta go! (Suddenly, a butterfly approaches) Hoopla: AAA! A WORMY! (kills it) Ok, now I’m going! (Montage plays of Hoopla running through dimensions while killing thousands of butterflies) Barl: Hey, can you tell me what pi is? Hoopla: It’s 6.9. Barl: Okay, thanks. (to his little brother) It’s 6.9, Booter. Booter: Haw haw haw you’re stupid. Boclement: Please be quiet, I’m trying to study. ($%#$^oopla walks in) Hoopla: Is that you, Boopla? $%#$^oopla: e Hoopla: Ok then… $%#$^oopla: My mouth tastes like cow juice. Hoopla: You’re creepy. Moving on. (Hoopla walks into an ice dimension) Hoopla: Brrr...I can’t feel my fingers! Alcoolh: You don’t even have fingers! (Hoopla then walks into a slime dimension) Hoopla: Bouncy...but yucky. Zgoopla: Son, don’t say that about our home! Hoopla: I can say that about our home in any dimension. (Hoopla then walks into a fire dimension) Hoopla: HOT!! HOOPLA! (The world around him starts falling apart) Hoopla: Uhh this isn’t normal. (A nearby tree melts and falls down on Hoopla) Hoopla: IT BURNS! (The entire world is dissolving) Hoopla: Uhh… it wasn’t me, I promise! Cloud Hoopla: You messed up dude. Hoopla: Why should I listen to a cloud? Cloud Hoopla: Why shouldn’t you? Hoopla: Yeah fair point. Cloud Hoopla: Anyways, we’re the only beings left here. Everything else has gone. You must’ve messed up the fabric of time. Hoopla: Wait...how did I do that? Cloud Hoopla: All those Wormys you killed...they changed the course of history and created new dimensions, which you proceeded to walk into. Hoopla: How could some little bug make new dimensions? Cloud Hoopla: It’s called the Wormy Effect. Any small change you do changes the course of history, somehow. Hoopla: O dang..whoopsies! Cloud Hoopla: If we continue to let this running, universes may collide and give us the Findela Effect, which we do not want. Hoopla: Well, how do I get home? Cloud Hoopla: Well, new dimensions are formed based off your feelings. If you kill a Wormy right now and think the right thing, you should be able to potentially return to your dimension. But we can’t do that yet, we first have to stop- (Cloud Hoopla sees Hoopla already left) Cloud Hoopla: Of course. (Hoopla wakes up back in his dimension) Doclement: Hoopla, why did you just appear on my feet? Hoopla: Ah! I’m back! Doclement: I didn’t think you’d make it this far. But you did. Hoopla: This is real, right? Doclement: According to my nonexistent calculations, yes. This is real. More real than my relationship. Hoopla: Ok but...where are we? And if we’re still in Neo Buzzkini Bottom, how do we get home? Because I forgot where we parked. Doclement: GPS exists, remember? (he uses an app on his cell phone to track the time machine) There it is, 5,783 miles south. Hoopla: How are we gonna get there? Doclement: There’s a teleportation stop 5 miles this way. Hoopla: Cool. But that still doesn’t answer my question of where we are right now. Doclement: Nut Street. Hoopla: Oh. Are you going to explain how you escaped and got here? Doclement: Look, I’m pretty tired right now. All gas stations are closed and I haven’t eaten in seven hours and my bladder is on lockdown. I don’t have time to explain. Hoopla: Maybe some other time? Doclement: Sure, I guess. Hoopla: Well, what was the whole point of going to the future? Doclement: A lesson for both of us. We can’t solve a problem by just seeing the answer. Perhaps someday, when we’re more experienced, we’ll return to here. But for now, you need to figure out a way to stop the aliens. Hoopla: Hmm...oh that’s easy! I’ll just grab the entire army and shoot all their things at them. Doclement: How do you expect to do that? Hoopla: I’ll run for president. (end) Category:HFB Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes